Don't worry
by ScytheMeister88
Summary: Maka is being haunted by how Soul got his scar, protecting her. Can Soul help the nightmares go away? NOT a lemon you pervs. Rated T for language. And obviously it is SoMa! Enjoy my darlings!


**Hello my lovely people! This is a little one-shot I thought of at 3 a.m. while I was lying in my bed trying to go to sleep. (Which is pretty hard to do, since my brother and I share a room and he SNORES! XP) Anyway, here ya go! Please enjoy, as I know you most likly will, ;). And you guys already know I dont own SE.**

* * *

To most people, Maka Albarn was a fun, loving person who loved life and had no worries. But that was just the outside. On the inside, she always felt pain and sadness. She felt this misery, because her weapon partner and best friend, Soul, had gotten severley hurt. And just to protect happened when they'd first met their now good friend, Chrona. Maka had refused to us Soul to block Chrona's attacks, because if she did, Soul would die. Chrona had cornered Maka and made an attempt at an almost fatal blow, but Soul threw himself in front of her. This almost killed him and earned him the long scar that now stretched from his left shoulder down to his right hip. Not only did this accident scar the young meister, but it haunted her as well. Maka had tried to run from the pain and fear of almost losing the love of her life, but the nightmares wouldn't let her. In her dreams the scence alway repeated itself, every night. For a while, they went away. But not for long. Soon the nightmares returned and they were worse. They began the same, but ended with her losing the one she loved most. The dream pleagued her, not giving her the slightest bit of mercey. But finally, one night, she cracked...

XxXxXxX

Maka woke up screaming She sat up bolt right, sweating and breathing hard.

"Damn it,"she swore, "It was that fucking nightmare again." Just then her bedroom door opened to reveal a very concerned looking Soul.

"Maka, are you okay? I heard you scream." he said shuting the door and walking over to her bed. He sat own on the edge next to her.

"Just a bad dream," she lied to him. He raised an eyebrow and said,

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing, Soul," Maka lied again, "You can go back to bed."

"It's not just something, Maka," he said, reconizing her lies at once, "I can tell by how tired you are all the time. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong!" she protested, flolding her arms. He gave her a glare that said _yeah right, spill. _She sighed.

"Okay, fine," she gave in, "I keep dreaming about how you got your scar."

"Anything else?" he pushed.

"Nope." she lied once again.

"Maka," he said giving her a look. She couldn't take it anymore, the urge to make the nightmares end won, and she choked out a sob.

"In my d-dream," the meister sobbed out, "Y-you die! And I c-can't take! I love you Soul! And I can't stand the thought of losing you!" The weapon's eyes softened.

"Scoot over," he said in a soft tone.

"W-what?" asked Maka in confusion, momentarily stopping the flow of tears.

"Scoot over," he repeated. She obeyed, scooting over a little to the left. He snuggled down next to her, and the next thing she knew, he was pulling her to him in a hug.

"S-soul?" she stuttered, still confused.

"Shh," he whispered, "You don't need to worry about me, I'm right here." With her head on his chest, she could hear the steady beat of his heart, which slowly calmed her down. He leaned down and lightly touched the tip of his lips to hers. Now she was extremly confused.

"I love you too," he said, hugging her tighter, "I took that hit for you because I was afriad of losing you." They kissed again. A few moments later, Soul said,

"Hey, Maka."

"Hm?" she replied.

"You don't nee to worry about me dying. I won't be going anywhere for a while." he said.

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him with those bright emerald orbs. He smirked and said,

"Because, I have something to live for. I'm never going to die as long as I have you."

XxXxXxX

To most people, Maka Albarn was a fun, loving person who loved life and had no worries. That was her. On the outside, _and _on the _inside._

* * *

**Awwwww! That was so kawaii! Anyways, I do realize Maka was a little OOC, but in order for the story to work she had to be. I hope you liked and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!cause it hurts my feelings when u dont... ;P**


End file.
